dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang Angels
Fang Angels is the 5th episode of Dick Figures Season 2 and the 15th episode of Dick Figures. It is about Blue is having a date with Pink when Red calls him and says that he has gone to jail. Plot Transcript Main Episode Stella: Oh, Tedward. Are you gonna love me forever? Tedward: Forever, until you die. Pink: Oh my God, this is the best part. Blue: (sarcastically) Oh man, I know. Fang Angels is so good. Someone: (shows the DVD case of Fang Angels) Fang Angels, (boredly) aaaaagh. Pink: Oh Blue, you're so sensitive. (shows Blue smiling while you can see his brain) Blue: (thinking) Just like my dick. Pink: I just wish this movie wasn't so long. (again shows Blue but with a larger smile and louder voice) Blue: (thinking) Just like my dick. Pink: And this couch is so soft. (again) Blue: Just like my dick. (smiling thens turns to neutral) Oh wait. (making weird noises while trying to kiss) Pink: Oh, Blue. (Blue's phone rings) Blue: Hello? Red: 'Sup bitch? Where ya stompin'? Blue: Who is this? Red: Who this is? Blue: I told you not to call me tonight, I'm kind of in the middle of something. Pink: Who is it? Blue: Haha, oh it's my mom. Hi Mom! Red: (burps) Blue: Oh, eeewww gross Mom. Red: Yeah mama, give me some of that spanky juice, yeah! (At the same time) Pink: Blue, why don't you hang up the phone and (puts down blanket showing boobs) come over here? Red: Yo! Why don't you come over here and sit on these nuts? Blue: Uh, God. Red: I know you want to, Stacey baby. Blue: Stacey? Pink: What?! Red: I'mma star-69 you, and we gon' pound, pound, pound, all night long. Blue: Uh, I gotta go. Red: Wait! Blue: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Red: I got something to tell you. Blue: What? Red: This is my one phone call. (the jail cell closes then Blue turns off the phone) (Shows Red doing things to get out of jail with the music from A Bee or Something) Animation Clip Stella: Oh wow, it is so beautiful out here, just like you. Tedward: Stella, listen. I wanted to bring you here 'cause I wanted to tell you that we can't be together. Stella: How come? You're so old, so wise, and you have so many abs. Tedward: No. My muscles are too big. And if I go in the sun, I'm a glitter man. Stella: I don't mind. I, I kinda like it. Tedward: No, my glitter is...fire glitter. Stella: Fire glitter? But, wouldn't that hurt me, too? Tedward: Exactly. Just like my heart will hurt me too. Stella: Love is the most painful thing. Ever. Tedward: We need to kiss a lot. Stella: Let's do it. Tedward: Forever. (they hug) Stella: Ohhhhhh, Fang Angels. Tedward: (at the same time as Stella) Oh no. (they tongue kiss) Tedward: Oh Stella. Stella: Oh. Running Gags Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned None Red Floating None Episode Ending The Word "DICK FIGURES" appears in jail cell. The Last word Being Cut None Continuity *Stacey made a vocal cameo *Pink has returned to have a date with Blue *Red saying "I FREE MOTHERFUCKA" reference to what the Autotuned Bee *Every 5th episode of every season of the series is the shortest episode. Trivia *This is the 4th episode to feature Pink and her first appearance in Season 2 as a major character *This is the first episode of Dick Figures to have the title about a source of entertianment DVDs,CDs, etc. *This is the second episode to have a animation clip after the episode ends. The first being Camp Arnarchy. *This is the second episode to feature a policeman the first being Kitty Amazing. *This is the 3rd episode to feature Pink having a date with Blue. *Stacey made a vocal cameo in this episode. *This is the first episode, since A Bee or Something to feature the text at the end sequence without changed "I"s, they were just inmprisoned. *The movie was most likely a spoof of Twilight. *If you pause at the right time at 1:06, you can see Pink's blurred nipples. Video Link http://www.youtube.com/user/MondoMedia#p/u Category:Episodes Category:Season 2